Sakura
by Gindokei
Summary: Sixth in the Kikyo series. The first time InuYasha and Kikyo met, the only witness was a moonlit sakura tree. Maybe that's why they seem to have such a bond with the cherry blossoms. T for InuYasha's mouth.


_Sakura_

**AN: I've noticed that in the anime especially, sakura seems to be the symbol of InuYasha and Kikyo's relationship.**

**Finally, the penultimate piece in the Kikyo series!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**InuYasha**_**.**

**

* * *

**Kikyo shouldered her bow, glancing at her sister's weary form. Kaede had been most eager to accompany her on her journey, but the poor little girl was completely drained after just a day of walking. Kikyo exhaled softly, reaching out uncertainly for her younger sister.

Kaede's bright black eyes flashed, and Kikyo recoiled. "Don't, sister," Kaede responded, tiredness evident in her tone. "You need to keep up your strength more than I do."

Kikyo frowned, one hand flying instinctively to the pale pink orb that was nestled in the hollow of her throat. Wearing the Shikon no Tama around her neck enhanced its purity, but the jewel was also strangely heavy, and made her feel immensely fatigued. She never managed to wear it for longer than a day before tucking it into the folds of her robes.

"We should stop for the night," Kikyo murmured, knowing how much the words would gladden her sister's heart. "We have travelled far enough as it is."

Kaede nodded, her eyes gleaming hopefully. "Yes, sister Kikyo. I will find us shelter!" The young girl scampered away before Kikyo could stop her.

The priestess smiled fondly after her sister's retreating back. Years of solitary training had made her far more aloof than any ordinary young woman should be – but being with Kaede made her feel so much younger. Kikyo shook her head slightly and adjusted the wooden frame of the bow across her back before following Kaede.

It was a cool, pleasant spring night – the sun had set a few hours before, and its heat had been used up by the inhabitants of the forest. The thick cover overhead meant that not much sunlight would have penetrated the leafy green barrier, and Kikyo could almost feel a chill emitted by the soil under her slipper-clad feet. A playful breeze whipped her long black hair to one side, but Kikyo remained impassive, not even pausing to brush hair out of her face. It was imperative that she remained with Kaede – a dark forest was bound to be teeming with demons, especially since she was probably attracting them by the millions.

She could still hear the _thud, thud_ of her little sister's feet, and relaxed a little bit. Good. So Kaede was safe. Kikyo's pace lessened fractionally – in truth, she was as exhausted as her sister. Her training as a priestess had, of course, included building of stamina, but her master had paid more attention to spiritual and mental stamina as opposed to physical. Kikyo, too, was unused to travelling so far in such little time.

The tree branches rubbed against each other, creating a dry, rustling noise. Some branches let out groaning creaking sounds, their boughs heavy with buds. Kikyo glanced upwards momentarily, unnerved by the sight of the canopy blocking the night sky. It felt strange not to see the stars.

She picked up her feet, anxious to be with Kaede. Something brushed against her cheek, and Kikyo paused in startled amazement at the sight before her.

Its trunk was straight and true, piercing through the surroundings like a keen-edged blade pierces through flesh and bone. Its boughs branched out in a network of immense proportions, and each branch bore silvery-colored flowers.

No, Kikyo realized, not silvery at all, but pale pink – it was the cherry tree in full blossom. The faint moonlight had bleached it of all color, leaving behind misty, insubstantial flowers. The object that had brushed her cheek had been a single petal of one of the flowers.

Kikyo's eyebrows rose in amazement. It was early spring – she had never heard of a cherry tree blooming so quickly, much less a lone tree in the middle of a dark forest. It was so _symbolic_, in a way. With one ear still on Kaede's retreating footsteps, Kikyo slowly made her way towards the tree, pausing to rest one slender hand on its smooth trunk. A half-smile tugged at the corners of her lips.

"The lonely prodigy of this forest, aren't you?" she murmured, feeling only a little odd about conversing with a tree. "We are alike, it seems, sakura tree."

The tree rustled in an almost comforting way. Kikyo's smile grew a little, and she let her hand drop from the surface of the tree trunk. She tilted her head backwards and stared up into the network of branches. The priestess inhaled once before turning – Kaede would be waiting.

Just then, the pale jewel at her throat gave an alarming pulse. Kikyo's head shot up, and she whirled around to face the tree once more. At the same moment when the orb had emanated a sudden burst of power, she had felt the unmistakable presence of demonic energy. Craning her head backwards, Kikyo gazed into the canopy of the sakura tree, her eyebrows joining over her nose in a frown.

Had she imagined it? The surge of demonic energy _had_ been fairly faint… perhaps she was simply tired…

She caught sight of a pair of golden eyes and started. The eyes flickered and vanished in a heartbeat, leaving Kikyo in a state of immense confusion. She shook her head quickly, closing her eyes for a moment and opening them once more. She peered into the darkness again, but saw nothing. _Had_ she imagined it?

As much as she wanted to brush off the golden eyes as a figment of her weary mind, something about them troubled her. Demon eyes were usually _red_ – if the demon in question could transform, that would be very bad, indeed.

"_Remember, my dear – it is most often the demons that bear the guise of a human that are the most deadly of them all."_

Kikyo felt something cold slip down her spine, and she was about to go after Kaede when she heard a terrific racket coming from the bushes. Kaede emerged from the shadows, her face contorted in terror and her kimono ripped at the shoulders. She spotted her sister and extended skinny, scratched arms towards her, her entire body shaking with sobs.

"S-sister… Kikyo…" she gasped, collapsing a few feet away from the priestess. Kikyo darted forward and scooped up her sister, backing away as a loud rustling noise pierced her eardrums.

Clutching her distraught sister to her body, Kikyo felt something hard press against her back as she gazed into the gloom. Her heart pounded with an erratic beat, and she realized – _so this is fear._ Something thin and taut dug into the skin between her shoulder blades, and she remembered her bow.

Gently setting Kaede's limp body down, Kikyo had her weapon off her back in two seconds. Reaching behind her for an arrow, she realized with a sinking feeling that her quiver was missing.

_Curses! When did I… didn't I bring it with me…?_

Kikyo's heart spasmed as the demon emerged from the bushes. It was a snake demon, and its long, sinuous body was pressed close to the ground as it made its way towards her. She held her bow in front of her as if it was a sword, and nervously prepared to confront the demon with it.

_How could I have forgotten something so important! Where did I _leave_ them?_

She glanced down at her sister's motionless body and felt something inside her clench. By committing one senseless blunder, she'd not only endangered her own life, but her sister's as well. How could she have been so careless?

The snake demon struck then, even through it was more than ten feet away. It darted forward, its ivory fangs glinting in the half-light. Kikyo thrust the bow forward and, to her surprise, caught the demon in the eye.

The snake demon screeched loudly and retreated, one of its crimson eyes bleeding a sickly yellow fluid. Kikyo swallowed, trying to fight down the rush of adrenaline that told her to get the hell out of there.

_Hold on, Kaede – I will protect you._

The demon shook its head angrily and advanced upon her once more, hissing furiously. Instead of brandishing the bow again, Kikyo held perfectly still, waiting for it to lunge forward so that she could stab it once more.

However, the demon had grown smarter. It feinted a strike towards her, and Kikyo lashed out. The demon yowled in triumph as it slipped past her flailing weapon and sank its teeth into her leg.

Kikyo's throat closed over in fear and pain. Panting raggedly, she sank to her knees, not noticing that the snake demon had retreated to ready itself for one final blow. Her vision grew hazy.

_Forgive me, my sister._

A flash of red darted across her vision, and Kikyo blinked to clear the mist from her eyes. A longhaired figure, dressed in blood red, had sliced the snake demon clean through. When her savoiur turned to her, she saw that he had luminous golden eyes and sharp claws.

"Keh," he grumbled, stalking over. Kikyo's world wobbled dangerously as she attempted to haul herself to her feet. "It's the stupid priestess with the jewel. Stop moving!" he added, scowling crossly at her. "Idiot woman."

"You…" Kikyo's world spun. "You're a _demon_."

"So? I just saved your sorry ass, didn't I? Ungrateful humans!"

Kikyo bit down on her tongue. The jolt of pain cleared her senses, although she could still feel her body aching with the effect of the snake demon's poison. "You're after the jewel, aren't you?" she rasped. "I will _never_ give it to you, demon scum!"

The demon's eyes glinted angrily. "Go to _hell_," he retorted wittily as he sprang away.

Kikyo coughed. The snake demon probably hadn't been all that strong – she could still move, even with its poison in her veins. She turned and picked up her sister, cradling her carefully.

Even though she really should have been hurrying to a village – fatal or not, the demon's poison would still impair her sense terribly – she couldn't help but glance back for one last glimpse of the red-cloaked demon. She had a strange feeling that she would be seeing a lot more of him.

Above her, the sakura tree wept petals of silver.

* * *

**AN: ARGH.**

**1,688 words. IT'S SO SHORT**. **AND CRAPPY.**


End file.
